


Comfort

by naiadwrites



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naiadwrites/pseuds/naiadwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the sfa pornbattle 2 - Helen/Nikola, Comfort</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

Comfort

The men she'd found comfort in: her father, James, even Big Foot, were never the men she fell in love with.

With John, he'd seduced her, treated her as a woman and someone with a brain, not either or. She'd been so very innocent then, so easily led. But she'd never been comfortable around John, even before he'd succumbed to madness.

With Nikola, they'd had a dance of wits for more than a century. A vicious flirtation that seemed satisfying and yet left her achingly empty.

When they'd both been bared open, with no walls to hide behind, she'd let her body lead, and her body knew what her mind refused to admit.

She needed him.

His hands had skimmed over every inch of her, making her entire body feel more alive than she'd ever felt. He'd brought to fulfillment by his lips on her breasts, his fingers stroking the backs of her knees, playing her body with perfect pitch and tempo. She'd pushed him away, kneeling over him, her skin sensitized to the soft silk of the sheets and the hard planes of his muscles as she ran her hands over his body, her lips over his neck, biting and sucking until her growled at her, making her folds slick and wet with her need.

He flipped her on to her back, his cock at her entrance, his eyes steel blue fire.

"Yes, Nikola. Yes."

He thrust inside and she moaned his name, begging and pleading with whimpers and scratches and undulating hips. Her legs wrapped around him, her feet pressing into the firm muscles of his ass, taking him as deep as she could and needing all of him.

His teeth scraped over her collarbone and he whispered dirty words in a dozen languages, each one of them driving her closer to climax.

She came spectacularly, but he continued, kneeling and pulling her up his legs, gripping her hips and kissing her fiercely as her breasts were crushed against his chest. Her surged into her and she screamed, driven over the edge as he slammed into her, growing bigger just before he jerked, sparks erupting from his skin and into hers and he came, flooding her with electricity and his seed.

She collapsed, utterly sated, and he held her loosely against him, asking no questions and needed no answers.

She felt comfortable in his arms. She felt at home.


End file.
